Where we are now
by DragonSpy
Summary: The Flock was captured and split up, now after two years in the School, and five years in the real world after Itex crashed, they begean to reunite thanks to Fang's relentless search
1. Chapter 1

I don't own M. Ride

Max's POV

Flash Back…

_Itex captured us, separated us, locked us away to never see each other again. The Flock was now only a memory distant, in the ever present torture that was the School. I missed them so much; Angle, Gasman, Nudge, Iggy, and Fang, I hoped they didn't have to suffer half as much as I did. The tests were increasingly worse each day, poked and prodded, that was what my life had been reduced to; a science experiment. Then one day it stopped, no more torture, I was free. Itex was no more, It hadn't been destroyed by rebellions, or shut down because exposure of their gruesome ways to the public. No, it was brought down by completion, slowly losing it's grip on the world, it started with things like their diaper stocks plummeting and their banks getting less and less business, little by little they disappeared. Natural selection, all must fall, the strong survive, but even the strong can't with stand the test of time._

My life now is the opposite of what I ever expected. There is no Flock, I never found them, and they probably got on with their lives like I did. I miss them; I don't even now what they look like, seven years is a long time, they all have grown I'm sure. Even Iggy and Fang probably look immensely different, I know I do.

I'm a school teacher now, first grade; they remind so much of Angle. Though she would be about thirteen now.

I can finally cock; I took classes all through collage at the local community center.

My house isn't very big, three bedrooms, one is my study, one is my home gym, and the last actually sleep in.

I have a small canary named Nudgey. She is always a twittering, just like Nudge, hence the name. She keeps me company; always chattering on my shoulder when ever I'm home, when I'm not she is quite content in her ornate golden cage near the door.

Oddly enough, I've turned in to 1930's house wife some how. The only difference is that I go camping every weekend, I am NOT married, and I have wings. Other than that I am, I wear dresses; simple, homey ones, I usually have an apron on, I have a garden; it's beautiful, I always go to church, and my home is spotless. There are bird feeders and houses all around me, I love Nudgey, and my students are wonderful.

Though the void is still there, I miss them. Angle and Gazzy have surely grown in to wonderful young adults, Nudge; a fiery young lady, Iggy; oh, no telling what he's up to, and then Fang, I loved him, I see that now, but I was too afraid.

I cry myself to sleep every night…

Give me reviews and I'll give you chapters, five per chapter you get a new one. Deal?


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own M. Ride

Fang's POV

Dream…

_The maze was dark I ran through it, pain coursing up my body with every step, I pushed on needing to get to the end. For at the elusive finish line she would always be waiting for me, I never reach her though, I wasn't good enough to get her let alone protect her, the way I wanted. Then I was tied to a chair in front of a window, in the room they were running painful tests on her, just to see heart rate spike on the monitor next to me. I couldn't do anything I was useless, trapped in a hell I could never escape no matter how far I ran…_

I woke panting as usual, the same dream that had plagued me for years still left me weak and in anguish. She was what mattered to me most and I had let her slip through my fingers. Even today she was but a ghost, the others, though hard to track, had left some sort of trail, she was simply gone. I hoped that my incapability to find her was just my incompetence and not that she wasn't anywhere, as in dead.

I had picked up Iggy's trail, I knew where and what Nudge was up to. Angle and Gazzy were in a foster home, but I hadn't found out which one.

I got up and got ready for work I only have to go in to the office every few days. Ah, the joys of owning your websites.

I walked into the office to a chorus of 'hello's. The reason I came in to day was because I officially welcoming our new web design manger, who was transferring here from our secondary office in Philadelphia.

"Hey, Mr. Blackmen, I think I might have a lead on your Ms. Max Ride." Said my assistant, as we entered the conference. She was holding a folder out to me. I froze for a moment just looking at the folder then snatched it up. It was a photo copy of a Pennsylvania divers license, the was Maxine Ride, and the picture was of a woman that very well be her, and all the other information was correct, including the birthday she had picked for herself. When the School had released me they had given an identity, I guess they would have done the same for her.

"Uh, excuse me but is this Max Ride, the same as my daughter's teacher, Max Ride?" asked the man from Philadelphia, Alex North.

"Is, that her?" I asked showing him the picture. Hope was welling up inside me, could it really be?

"Yeah, that's her, my daughter lives with my ex-wife in Forest City. I met her daughter, Sally's class play last month." He said handing me back the folder, I was stock still, but slowly a smile came across my face, for the first since I found Nudge.

"Wow, don't hurt yourself their Mr. Blackmen. It's actually weird see him smile." She commented to Alex.

"Mary, get me a flight to Scranton as soon as possible, and arrange to have a car pick me up and take me to Forest City." I told her, then to Alex I said; "Thank you and welcome to New York."

"Mr. Blackmen would you like me to make reservations for you?" asked Mary.

"If it's her there will be no need for that." I said and left, my life was so close to perfection.

Same deal, five reviews for a chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own M. Ride

Max's POV

I was getting ready to release my students for the day when May-Bell came up to me complaining about a 'tummy ache' and puked on my shoes. I quickly picked her up, asked the teacher across the hall to dismiss my class at the bell, and went to the clinic.

I finally got home, after May-Bell's parents picked her up; I just wanted to take a shower. After I was showered and re-dressed, I went down to the kitchen to start dinner. On my way I took Nudgey out of her cage, I also started a batch of cookies as well as the meat loaf. While that was going I cleaned. Then I started gardening out front in my flower beds. Then I went inside to finish cooking. An average day for me, that is until I herd a knock at the door. I quickly got everything out of the oven and answered the door.

"Hello." I greeted the man.

"Hi, I'm Nick F. Blackmen, are you Maxine Ride?" he asked, I nodded.

"Please, come in." I said, gesturing towards my living room, "Would you like something?"

"Water, please." He answered. I walked into the kitchen and came out with a glass and a tray of my famous chocolate chip cookies.

"Here you go." I handed him the water and set the tray down, then sat on the sofa across from him.

"I was wondering if it would be alright if I asked you a few questions, it's for a general citizen survey." He said taking out a clipboard and pen.

"Of course." I answered.

"Were you born here?"

"No"

"Have any family in the area?"

"No"

"Are you frequenter of social activities, a.k.a parties?" he said with little grin on his face, he was quite handsome, with his olive skin, dark hair, and dark eyes, kinda like Fang.

"No"

"Do you have any siblings?''

"Yes, Ella and Ari." I answered; I hadn't seen Ella since before we were caught.

"Is your real name Maximum?" he asked.

"How did..." Then slowly he spread his wings, they were pitch black, just like…

Fang's POV

"Fang." She said then…well, tackled me in hug.

"Max!" I laughed, getting up from the floor; she was in front of with a slightly embarrassed look on her face. I stepped forward and wrapped her in a hug, which she gladly returned.

"I missed you." She mumbled into my shoulder, could tell she was crying now.

"I missed you, too." I said leaning back so I could see her beautiful face. I leaned down and kissed her like I always tried to, but this time it was so much better; she didn't run.

"I love you." She whispered.

I felt like was going to explode like one of Iggy's bombs, I was that happy.

"I love you, too." I said smiling, then picked her up and twirled her around for the heck of it.

Then a little yellow bird landed on my head, and took a dump. Max was cracking up as she wiped it away.

"Are you gonna stay for dinner?" she asked.

"I'm not going anywhere." I answered.


End file.
